


The New Guy

by ToukoTai



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ambiguous AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t worry Little Church," He says, patting the hand Church has braced on the desk. "We’ll take good care of your boyfriend." Church bristles, puffing up like he is going to make something of this, but then deflates.</p><p>crossposted from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I always see pre-freelancer era personality Wash in AU’s with York and North etc. Never post-freelancer era though.
> 
> This AU is purposefully ambiguous. They can be reporters, police, detectives, super secret spies, FBI agents, etc.

York and North know something is up when Church-the-Younger stops by their little cluster of desks on Friday morning. Church never stops by their desks longer then the time it takes to find out where Tex is or the time it takes for her to threaten bodily harm if he doesn’t leave. Usually about five minutes tops.

This time he stops specifically in front of their two desks and taps a finger on North’s desk.

"Hey assholes-"

"No, we don’t know where Tex is, Church." York tries to preemptively cut him off. Normally that would be the end of it, but this time, this time Church really scowls at them.

"That isn’t why I’m here." That gets both of their attention. Like previously stated, Church never comes to the Freelancer side unless he’s looking for Tex. "You’re getting a new hire today."

"Yeah," North says, eying Church. This is untrod territory. "Some kid out of the military." If possible Church scowls even harder.

"Here’s the deal dickwads. You guys have a reputation for running through newbies." York and North share a look and then shrug, because it is true. "This newbie happens to be a friend of mine. A very good, very close, personal, friend of mine." York raises an eyebrow.

"Don’t worry Little Church," He says, patting the hand Church has braced on the desk. "We’ll take good care of you boyfriend." Church bristles, puffing up like he is going to make something of this, but then deflates.

"You know what? I don’t even give a fuck. If it gets you morons to act decent with him, then yeah, consider him my boyfriend." North matches york eyebrow raise, by raising both of his own. Church’s eyes are dark and hard. "He’s been through a lot with the military and deployment and shit. So, I dunno, pretend that you’re decent people or something and don’t make his life any harder.”

"Yeah sure fine." York says. And Church breathes out a blast of air through his nose, just a tad bit too aggressive to be a sigh.

Washington, when they meet him, is intense. He’s just about the same height as York, which means he’s shorter then North. He’s quiet, but the kind of quiet that lets you know he’s very much aware of every word you say, and he won’t hesitate to tell you when you fuck up. His eyes are sharp and grey and it feels like he doesn’t miss a damn thing that goes on.

Washington wears suits of dark grey, with clean ironed lines and is still in shape from his fresh honorable discharge. He won’t say why he was discharged and he won’t even say what branch of the military he served in. They do know that he has a purple heart, because Caboose tells them, right after telling them that if they make Washington sad, he will make them sad. North starts to wonder about their reputation for newbies, if even Caboose is aware of it, while York wonders why everyone from Church’s division is acting like they’re dating Washington.

Tucker is the one who brings Washington over, that first day. He introduces him as ‘Wash’, claps him on the shoulder and leaves. He gives North and York a warning look over his shoulder though.

Of course the very first thing out of York’s mouth as soon as Tucker is gone is:”Church says you’re his boyfriend.” Wash snorts, kicks the chair of his desk out and sits down, dropping his laptop case on the surface and his briefcase on the ground.

He wishes.” Wash says. North thinks they might just be able to get along.


End file.
